Dans la peau de Charlie Charles
by Charly Charles
Summary: Un petit OS sans prétention, amusant j'espère! Une matinée dans la vie de Charlotte, meilleure amie de Luna (Loufoca) LOVEGOOD. Charlot la clodo (comme on l'appelle à Poudlard, est un peu décalée, mais très attachante. Je narre ici quelques une de ces aventures durant(avec Draco Malfoy) sa 6ème année à Poudlard. Ceci n'est qu'un OS, mais je suis en train de publier son histoire!


Dans la peau de Charly (Charlotte) CHARLES

Soleil. Lumière. Chaleur. Transpiration. A la douche, Charly. Je me retrouve (encore une fois) seule dans la chambre commune. Les filles ont certainement oublié de me réveiller. J'ai toujours su qu'elles étaient jalouses de mon intelligence supérieure à la norme. Enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien. Oh elles ont même pensé à réorganiser mes affaires. Je ne retrouve plus rien ! Ce n'est pas possible ces filles, dès fois je me demande pourquoi je les paie. Enfin je ne les paie pas, et vous voyez pourquoi maintenant ! Bref. En allant vers la grande salle, je rencontre Draco MALFOY, Serpentard de son état.

« Mes salutations, frère MALFOY.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON FRERE CHARLOT LA CLODO !

-Draco, je pense que les bleurks t'ont sacrément atteint ! Le déni, les crises d'hystéries inexpliquées et une beauté davantage inexplicable en sont les effets secondaires. Nulles inquiétudes, d'autres sont passées par là. De grands même : Dumbeldore et Harry POTTER pour ne citer qu'eux. (Ndla : oui je confirme certaines personnes (MOI) trouvent Dumby attirant, et alors ? Les gouts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas de toute façon !) . Pour en revenir à nous, notre ressemblance est trop frappante pour ne pas imaginer un lien. En plus, nous sommes du même signe astroloptique….

-Astrale.

-Malfoy, merci mais tu as devant toi la première de la classe en Divination. Trelawney affirme même que je suis la nouvelle révélation médium depuis…bah….depuis elle ! Eh, ne t'arrache pas les cheveux ! Le gel que tu t'appliques en trop grande quantité te démange sûrement mais c'est mauvais pour les strolles qui y ont élus domicile ! (Ndla : petite pause pour entrer dans l'esprit tordu de l'auteure. Mais sérieux qui n'a jamais rêvé de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tom-Draco. Evidemment, en étant sure que les strolles aient déguerpis ! Surtout pas de crise d'hystérie les filles – ou les gars on est ouverts ici-. Bref finis le fantasme et, hop, retour à l'histoire !)

-AAARGH ! -Quel son produit Malfouine ! Finalement des stranguolts sont également venus se joindre à la petite fête. C'est un bus ou quoi ton corps ?

-Je vais la tuer, la tuer. Surtout que PERSONNE ne me retienne….

-Mmmh, la formulation exacte serait plutôt : « retenez-moi ! » C'est beaucoup plus charismatique, comme un chef qui ordonne à ses troupes…Eh, pourquoi est-ce que tu retires ta ceinture ! Malfoy, non ! Notre lien fraternel nous empêche de faire ce à quoi tu penses !...Par contre un strip-tease… (Ndla : Allez quoi, on aurait tous sauté sur l'occasion…bon ok mon esprit pervers et moi sortons !). Par contre, je ne crois pas qu'enrouler ta ceinture autour de ton cou soit approprié pour réaliser ton strip-tease …Malfoy ?

Et voilà comment moi, innocente Serdaigle de 6ème année, Charlotte CHARLES, assista pour la première fois à un suicide, et pas n'importe lequel, celui de Draco Lucius MALFOY. Enfin, Je sais que ça peut sonner sans cœur mais, je pourrais enfin admirer les Sombrals dont Luna me parle si souvent !

(Ndla finale –je promets- : Comme vous l'imaginez bien, Draco ne sait pas suicider à cause de mon enquiquineuse de Charly. C'est du à une accumulation de stress : les examens, sa relation clandestine avec Poppy POMFRESH, sa mission dans le Tome 6 etc…. Charly était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase déjà trop plein ! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser des éventuelles (y'en a j'en suis sure) fautes d'orthographe. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Cette fanfiction n'est pas du tout à prendre au sérieux ! C'était juste un défi d'une amie parce qu'on s'ennuyait en cours (je passe pour une glandeuse mais je suis en classe….la plupart du temps !). Bref ça m'a fait passer le temps en cours et je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop trop nul . Je crois que c'est tout.

Ah oui, dédicace spéciale a mon amie Anya qui m'a fait découvrir l'univers des fanfictions et qui partage ma passion pour la lecture et l'écriture depuis longtemps ! Dire que je te supporte depuis la 5ème ! (ta phrase favorite 3 !). Cinq ans avec toi ça forge le caractère…et l'humour ;)

Bisou !


End file.
